obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Duphaine
Jen is an energetic young woman, and one of the best fighters on the planet. She is very cocky due to her confidence in her abilities (and her perfect battle record), but she gets very serious when she feels that people close to her are in danger. She lives as a mercenary, but doesn't talk about it much. She only accepts jobs that she sees morally fit. However, her morals can drastically differ from the average person. Jen is also quick to take action unless someone strongly advises against it. However, if she feels that what she's doing is the right thing, then nobody can stop her. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Jen is a young adult with a dark complexion, short black hair, and brown eyes. Jen wears 2 hoop earrings, and a dark green shirt with a short white overcoat on top of it. She wears light blue capri pants, and grey shoes. At the beginning of the game Jen can be seen with a pink mark on her face along with a change in eye color. She is also seen fighting without her overcoat. Personality Jen is mostly calm, but has her moments of sporadic anger. However, her anger doesn't seem to be as intense as other characters. Jen is a very positive character, and rarely seems to show signs of worry. This seems to stem from her confidence in her fighting ability, but also from fear of seeing her friends panic and doubting their ability to emerge victorious. Jen is very prideful, but has also been known to put her pride aside for what she believes to be the greater good. Jen shares a strong bond with her siblings throughout the game. She also shares a strong bond with Billy, Phalle, Tamara, and an unknown nameless boy. As time goes on, Jen becomes friends with the other Insignficants as well, more specifically Alex and Ian. Jen shares an odd trust with Sheldon, but she'll believe in him as long as her brothers tell her too. Jen dislikes Edge, Hope, and Tosen, but has a deep hatred for Titania. Story (contains) Jen is a multi-gamia user, and one of the main characters in Obsolete Souls™. At the start of the game, Jen (powered up by Dasphelle's gifts) is in Belial's Happy Place and preparing to battle against Zadroga. She begins to fight Zadroga for a short time, but the rest is not shown to us as time resets itself. Jen’s journey begins before Billy and Denzel enter Lestormine. Jen lives her life as a mercenary, and a damn good one. As a multi-gamia user, she is an extremely tricky opponent to battle against, and she has never failed a mission because of this. The most difficult job Jen has had as a mercenary is the job she’s still technically on. A few years before the beginning of the game, Jen took on a job that involved capturing a princess and handing her over to an anonymous contractor. When Jen kidnapped the princess, she had to make a perilous escape that ended up landing her (and the princess) on what appeared to be an abandoned pirate ship. The pirate ship had two starving teenagers on it. One of the teenagers was Phalle, and the other teenager refused to share his name. Jen planned to use the ship to bring Tamara to her client, but her bond with Phalle, Tamara, and the nameless boy became too powerful. Jen never finished the mission, and continued traveling the sea with the three of them until Phalle and the nameless boy fell overboard (or as Jen says “they were taken by the sea”). Jen continued to Travel with Tamara, and eventually they met Cody. Not too long after meeting Cody, the three of them became lost at sea, and slowly started running out of food supplies. After 2 weeks from the time Cody joined their ship, Tamara spots two bodies floating in the sea. With the hopes of them being navigators, (and out of kindness) Tamara pulls them onto the ship, saving their lives. The two people that were saved were Billy and Zach. Somehow Jen misses Tamara’s heroic act, and Tamara introduces her to Billy and Zach. Jen is surprised to see Billy, and she instantly recognizes him as a close friend to her younger brother. Jen becomes acquainted with Zach, and shortly after they are attacked by many Sea Haegans. Fortunately, the Sea Haegans were no match for them. As everyone on the ship continues to familiarize themselves with each other, a shoddy vessel sounds it's horn in the distance. Aboard this new vessel are Edge and Hope. Tamara begs Jen to let the people on this strange vessel onto their ship with the hopes of them leading everyone to land. Jen allows Edge and Hope onto their ship, and the worst happens. Edge and Hope demand possession of the Cimmerian, and the Galaxy Kites location along with any knowledge of the Dauphinius Stone. Cody refuses, and Edge swiftly kills him. Edge continues to make demands for the ship, and gives the current crew a small amount of time to discuss options for trade, and survival. Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach go to the bottom of the ship, leaving Edge and Hope on the deck. However, Hope leaves Edge to follow them into the ship. Jen pulls Billy, Tamara, and Zach into a room to discuss how they’re going to defeat Edge. Before they solidify their plans, Hope enters the room. Hope weighs in by saying that she can help them escape, but Jen sees through her farce, and challenges her to a battle for the ship. Hope loses the battle to Jen, and is left wounded in the ship for quite some time. While Jen and Hope had their battle, Edge landed the ship on Stobon’s shore. Jen rushed outside of the Cimmerian to help Billy, Tamara, and Zach, but to her surprise Zach is nowhere to be found. BIlly, Jen, and Tamara fight against Edge, but Hope recovers and stops the battle. Hope yells to Edge about the uselessness of fighting with them, and redirects his focus to taking the newly captured Cimmerian to Ravinan (Specifically phrased as "We have more important things to do.") Edge and Hope leave them in Stobon, but Jen is simply glad that Billy and Tamara survived the day. Jen brings Billy and Tamara to her older brother Prince, and then takes off on her own to look for Phalle and the nameless boy. Jen searches for Phalle, and the nameless boy until she is contacted by Prince to help resolve an issue with Edge, Denzel, and Tamara at Ravinan castle. Jen shows up to Ravinan castle as a transporter for the injured. Jen takes Alex, Billy, Denzel, and Ian into Diderot’s jet, and then returns all of them to Stobon. A day after the events at Ravinan castle, Diderot calls Alex, Billy, Denzel, Ian, Jen, and Prince to the roof of Nebra-Tech for a meeting. Diderot introduces Sheldon, the legendary golden haired man. Sheldon tells everyone that he is a Zarragorian from the beginning of time, and he showed them a piece of his past through a relic that he travels with. In Sheldon's past they see the Zarragorian named Zadroga. Sheldon proceeds to tell them that there is a cult actively trying to revive Zadroga, and that Earth Alpha will be doomed if they're successful. They agree to help Sheldon if he can help them find Tamara and Trent while they're gone. To stop the resurrection, Billy, Denzel, and Prince leave for New Egypt to try to find the real Dauphinius Stone. Meanwhile, Alex, Ian, and Jen flew across Earth Alpha to stop the strange disturbances on the planet. To stop these disturbances, Jen took Alex and Ian through Kentron E, Itwern Cavern, and deep inside the Vortex of Consequence. In the Vortex of Consequence the three of them find Tosen collecting an artifact called Thorg’s Eye. They battle Tosen, but cease fighting after Jen begins doubting her ability to win. Before he takes his leave, Tosen promises Jen that Tamara and Trent are safe. After Tosen leaves, the Vortex begins to collapse, forcing Alex, Ian, and Jen to leave the Vortex of Consequence and return to Stobon. Upon returning to Stobon Alex, Ian, and Jen encounter Billy, Denzel, Prince, and their new friend Phalle. Jen was shocked to see Phalle, but even more shocked after Phalle said that she forget who Jen was. Jen pulled Phalle into a separate room when she got the chance, and roughed her up for not remembering who she was. After Jen mentioned Phalle’s mechanical foot, Phalle’s memory returned to her, and she remembered her old friend again. With everyone back at Nebra-tech, Diderot calls them all together for a meeting in the Nebra-tech laboratory. Diderot introduces Kohiid to the team, and Kohiid relays some information about the resurrection of another Zarragorian named Thorg. It turns out that Tosen is using Tamara, Titania, and Trent to resurrect Thorg through artifacts such as Thorg’s Eye. Diderot grabs Denzel, Jen, and Prince to follow him into Lestormine to stop Thorg's revival. Once inside of Lestormine, Denzel and Jen team up to find Trent and Titania. Jen has an intense solo battle with Titania that ends in complete catastrophe, and utter madness for her brother, Prince Duphaine. After Jen “won” the battle, Titania used the last of her energy to strike Jen with poisonous dark gamia that severed a part of Jen’s spine. Although Jen received such a heavy injury, she largely contributed to successfully stopping Thorg's resurrection. Jen loses consciousness in Lestormine, but wakes up a day later in the infirmary inside of Prince’s submarine. When Jen awakens, she immediately becomes devastated when she realizes that she lost control of her legs. Jen talks with Denzel, Diderot, and Prince about her new hatred for Prince’s fiancee, Titania, and asks for Prince to avenge her. Prince denies the request as Jen’s rage and sadness take over the room. Denzel, Diderot and Prince leave Jen to be on her own for a while. Afterwards, Jen isn’t visited by any of the Insignificants due to the constant threats that the Insignificants had to face at the time. When the Insignificants head off for Belial’s Hovel and return, Sheldon and Diderot tell them that Jen never made a full recovery from her injuries, and died in their absence. However, this may have been a lie. After an investigation by Billy, Diderot, Denzel, Kohiid, and Trent, Sheldon confesses to sending Jen into the center-verse. Sheldon claims that in each life of his, he is never trusted by the Insignificants. Sheldon planned to send Jen to the center-verse so she could return as a strong enough warrior to defeat Zadroga in case the Insignificants fail. Where some believe Sheldon is telling the truth, others will need to see Jen in the flesh first. Jen’s return to the universe is the only guaranteed method Sheldon has of gaining trust from all of the Insignificants. Gameplay In combat, Jen has above average capabilities with an attack focus. Jen is a '"Fisticuff"' fighter. She can equip' "Light Armor",''' "Small Shields",' "Casual Clothes",' ''and "Fancy Clothes". --- Jen's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Jen's theme song is respectively titled Jen's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Her song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST, and during her introduction in chapter 3. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/jens-theme Gallery Jen Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Jen from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Jen Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Jen from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Jen Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Jen from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Jen Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Jen from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Jen Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Jen from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Jen Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Jen from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Jen in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Jen in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com